Naruto and the Slave Eroom
by Fireheart3205
Summary: The ninja 12 have a new mission. Destroy a slave action and free the slaves. Who is this escaped slave who comes asking for their help, and how does she know Naruto? Could it be their is a dark secret in Naruto's past that the others didn't know about?


**Fireheart3205: Ahhh...Another story....**

**Nagem: You still need to work on the ones you have.**

**Fireheart3205: I Know, I Know.....But I wanted to get this down before I forgot.**

**Nagem:Oh well......Fireheart3205 doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through a window, shining on a thirteen year boy, curled up beneath the blankets on a bed. He had bright golden hair like the sun, and three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox. The boy still didn't wake as the alarm clock on the nightstand went off. The sun started to fill the room more reviling the rest of the room, there was a closet, half way closed, a dresser, two chairs and many pictures. There was also a door at the end of the room, outside that door there was a small kitchen and another small room that could be considered a living room, but not really.

The alarm clock rang again, letting a high pitch noise fill the room, this time disturbing the boy. He opened his eyes sleepily, reviling bright blue eyes, then reaching out he grabbed the alarm clock a threw it out the open window above his bed. As the ringing of the alarm clock got more distant he sat up and looked around the room.

"What time is it?" He mused to himself tiredly. He glanced around for his clock before he realized that he had thrown it out the window.

"Nice going Naruto." He said sarcastically to himself. Shaking his head he got out of bed and put on one of the bright orange jumpsuits, then dumping his pajamas into a hamper. He walked out of the room down to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out of the apartment. He locked th door behind him before taking off onto the roofs.

'Hope, I'm not late.' He thought to himself slightly panicked as he hopped from one roof to the next.

'It probably wouldn't matter anyways, Kakashi would be late anyways.' He thought a little annoyed but slightly amused at his sensei's antics. He sped up seeing the meeting place ahead, a bridge over a small creek with two people already standing on it.

"YOUR LATE!" A girl with pink hair shouted as he skidded to a stop.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the the back of his head. "But it wouldn't matter anyways, that stupid sensei will just arrive late again." He muttered bitterly, with a frown.

"That doesn't mean you can be late." Sakura said sternly, then a confused expression swept onto her face. "Way are you late anyways? Your hardly ever late."

Naruto's face went blank as he thought of how he had tossed his alarm clock out the window this morning.

"Its nothing, I just overslept thats all." He said with a cheery expression on his face.

"Heh, dobe." The other person on the bridge grunted. He had been silent up 'till now, staring at the water below the bridge, brooding.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto shouted at the boy, before getting hit on the back of the head by Sakura.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" She shouted at Naruto with an evil expression on her face as Naruto nursed the bump on his head.

"Owww....But he started it." Naruto claimed as he sat down on the railing of the bridge crossed leg. Sakura glared at him again before she turned back to Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto isn't bothering you, is he?" She questioned, clinging to the boys arm.

"Hn." He grunted not even looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" She cried, swooning over him.

"Stupid teme." Naruto muttered under his breath, as looked at the water below, tuning out Sakura's babbling to Sasuke behind him. The sun started to rise more, and only Sakura's talking Kept the silence away. Naruto was starting to get impatient as more time passed.

'Where is that stupid sensei?' He thought glaring at the water.

'POOF'

'Speak of the Devil!' Naruto thought as he almost fell of the bridge, Sakura also jumped a little at her sensei's sudden appearance, and Sasuke didn't do anything.

"YOUR LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at their sensei.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said as he stood before team seven.

"LIAR!" They both shouted again.

"Anyways We got a new mission." Kakashi said smiling at them, you could hardly tell though, with the mask that covered half of his face, and the head band that covered one eye. You could only tell that he was smiling because of how the one way that wasn't covered turned up like a U.

"A new mission!" Naruto exclaimed forgetting his previous anger. He was almost hopping up and down in excitement.

"Yes," Kakashi said amused, "It's with the rest of the ninja twelve though." He informed them.

"Well, sensei, whats the mission?" Sakura asked. As Sasuke's face darked with disappointment at having to work with more people, where Naruto's face brightened at the thought of being even less lonely.

"You'll see once we met at the Hokage's office."He said, with more amusement, showing that he enjoyed torturing his Genin. The three glared at their sensei, but they mostly expected an answer like this from him.

"Oh, never mind, lets just go." Sakura muttered as she turned and headed for the Hokage's tower, Naruto and Sasuke fallowing behind. Kakashi chuckled once before fallowing.

* * *

The group entered the Hokage's tower and headed up towards her office. They had been silent on the way over still annoyed at their sensei. They finally reached the office door and knocked. A muffled 'Enter' signaled that they could go in. As they entered they noticed the rest of the ninja twelve already standing around the room. Tusnade sat at her desk with her hand folded in front of her face glaring slightly at the group that had just entered.

"Your late." She said disapprovingly. Then sighed as she saw the three genin send a dirty look at their sensei, confirming that he was the reason they were late.

"Anyways, we can start now that team seven is here." She said straightening up in her seat."As you all have heard we are sending the whole ninja twelve plus their sensei's on a mission."

"If I may, what mission is it exactly?" Neji asked.

"It's half search-and-Rescue and half search-and-destroy in a way." Tsunade said looking at Neji.

"How so?" He asked.

"There have been reports of a illegal slave action in a village near Konoha these past few months, there wasn't any proof of this until yesterday." She informed them. A very few people noticed Naruto go tense at the mention of the slave action. They were mostly the adult ninja and a few genin, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, and Sasuke. Those four glanced at Naruto curiously and a little suspicious out of the corners of their eyes.

"What's the proof?" Sakura asked, not noticing Naruto getting a little tenser beside her.

"One of the slaves who had escaped came to us asking for help." Tsunade said glancing at Naruto worriedly out of the corner of her eye.

"So where do we come in?" TenTen asked standing next to Neji looking directly at the Hokage.

"You all will go with this girl to the illegal slave action and try to shut it down and free the slaves." Tsunade said shifting her gaze to TenTen.

"Do we get to met her soon?" Ino asked from next to Shikamaru.

"Yes, but first do you all agree?" Tsunade questioned them.

"Yes." Neji answered simply.

"I'll do it." TenTen said twirling a kunai on her finger.

"YOSH! Count me in!" Rock Lee exclaimed striking a 'Nice Guy' pose

"I'll...munch...do...munch....it." Choji said as he munched on a bag of chips.

"hmmm...I'll do it." Ino said flipping her hair.

"Troublesome....but I'll do it." Shikamaru sighed lazily, looking up at the ceiling.

"HELL YES, I'LL DO IT, right Akamaru." Kiba said grinning down at his dog who barked in agreement.

"Yes." Shino said in a quiet voice as his glasses glinted.

"S-s-sure I-I'll d-do i-it." Hinata stuttered as she poked her fingers together.

"Count me in." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes." Sasuke grunted, with his hands in his pockets looking away from everyone else.

"......I'll do it." Naruto said stiffly in a quiet voice, attracting all the genin to look a him confused as to why Konoha's number one most hyperactive ninja was being so quiet. Naruto just looked at the floor as he felt their burning gaze on him.

"Shizune, please bring in the girl." Tusnade asked her assistant. Shizune nodded then quickly left the room with TonTon, her pig, before returning with a girl behind her. The girl has long brown hair that went to the center of her back with a clip in the shape of a green butterfly clipped in her hair. She wore a long green dress with a flower and butterfly pattern on it, it reached to about a little below her ankles. The dress had long sleeves that reached past her fingers, and the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the were loser so that it swayed when she walked or when the wind blew. She had bright green eyes which were observing the ninja in front of her and she carried an umbrella in her hand that matched he dress.

"Her name is Eroom." Tusnade said told the gathered ninja. As soon as Naruto saw her he went really stiff and slightly pale. His eyes shone with hope, some happiness, and fear. Eroom looked around at the ninja calmly and a little curiously, until they landed on Naruto, then they widened.

"Naruto." She whispered shocked but with happiness. Everyone stopped and looked curiosly at Naruto, wondering how he knew this girl, except the adult ninja who just wondered how he would act.

"Eroom." Naruto said back a little shakily. Then all of a sudden, Eroom was hugging him.

"Naruto! You really made it out! Your really safe! Nagem will be so happy!" Eroom said in excitement. Naruto chuckled a little shakily.

"How is Nagem, anyways?" He asked. Eroom pulled back, and looked at Naruto sadly.

"Oh...I see." He said, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Naruto, how do you know this girl?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto straight in the eye.

"You haven't told them?" Eroom questioned looking at him curiously.

'Shit!' Naruto thought looking at Shikamaru, then the rest of the ninja before looking at Eroom, then repeating the process again. 'How will I tell them! I'm so screwed.'

* * *

**Fireheart3205:yes Naruto, you are screwed.**

**Nagem: YES! I'M IN THIS STORY!! THANK YOU~**

**Fireheart3205: I couldn't just leave you out.**

**Nagem:I LOVE YOU~ **

**Fireheart3205: Where theres a will......**

**Nagem: I want to be in it.**

**Fireheart3205: Ahhhh...Please review, no one really has on my other stories.**

**Nagem: Yay tell her what shes doing wrong and she'll fix it as fast as she can.**

**Fireheart3205 the more reivews I get the faster I'll update.**

**Together: See you next time, And pleasr review!~**


End file.
